


Reprieve

by cnoocy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/pseuds/cnoocy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for "The Girl Who Waited".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprieve

Amy closes her eyes as the robots gather around with their deadly kindness. These thirty-six years will be gone as soon as the timestream rights itself, shaking off her existence like water from a dog. The blank faces close in as she fades out...

...someone is shaking her awake. Looking up, she sees a familiar face, yet another face she hasn't seen in thirty-six years, yet another face young enough to belong to her child. But this one truly is her child's face.

"Hello, Mummy. Are you ready to go?"

Amy takes hold of River's wrist, and they are free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jadelennox, lumpybeast, and temvald for the idea.


End file.
